Serena's Story
by MeiFokko
Summary: Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all arrive in a city. Serena decides to go off on her own and explore, but what happens when she gets lost? Amourshipping One-Shot!


Hey everyone! I'm FINALLY putting up a new fanfic! It is, once again, Amourshipping! I really hope you enjoy it. It'll be super kawaii; I promise! Oh, and I don't own Pokemon and/or the characters. Anyway, screw this intro stuff. On with the story!

Serena's P.O.V

"Sometimes I wonder what life is. Life contains many of things. Happiness, sadness, anger, boredom, and my personal favorite- Love. Of course I have someone that I love dearly but that doesn't mean they love me back." I read that out of a book once. That last part was so... deep. But now thinking back at it, I can relate to it a whole lot more now. Ever since I reunited with Ash, I feel like me and the author of that book are the same person. I'll tell ya, one-sided love just... sucks.

"Serena?" I heard someone say my name from behind. So I turned around. It was Ash.

"Oh, hey Ash!" I said very perky.

"We're heading off to the next closest town. Hurry, or we'll leave without ya!"

I knew he was kidding when he said they'd leave without me, but I gathered all of my things as quickly as possible anyway. I'm not risking it.

"So, where's the closest town, Serena?" Clemont asked me. So I took out my guidebook and showed him. Then we began to walk. I took us a while, But we finally made it into town. Actually, It turns out this "town" wasn't even a town. More like a small city.

"Wow! I thought we were heading to a town, but this is way better!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"We should probably head to the Pokémon Center." Ash told us.

There's no way I'm heading to the Pokémon Center yet. I really want to explore this place!

"You guys can go without me. See, I really want to explore this place right away!" I told everyone.

"Will you be okay alone? You won't get lost?" Ash asked.

I felt my face turn red. It's just so cute that he worries about me like that.

"I'll be fine, don't worry! I'll only be gone for a little while!"

"If you say so. We'll all be waiting for you at the Pokémon Center."

And with that, I was off. I'll admit it was lonely being by myself, but as a girl, I need my alone time. I took out my guide book again to find some nearby stores that looked interesting. I eventually found a popular bakery listed, so I decided to head there. Problem is, I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, and now I'm lost. No problem. I'll just use my guidebook to find out where I am. Of course, It won't turn on. I walk around for a while and I finally decide to just ask someone where I am. But I guess I was walking around longer than I thought, because now it's dark, and nobody Is outside. Then I hear thunder and I jump. As silly as it may sound, I'm terrified of thunder and lightning. But if I hear thunder, that can only mean one thing: It's gonna rain soon.

Regular P.O.V, at the Pokémon Center.

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie are sitting in the Pokémon Center lobby, but suddenly, they hear thunder.

"Sounds like theres gonna be a storm... Where's Serena at? I dark out, too..." Ash tells his friends.

"Maybe we should go look for her?" Clemont asks.

Then Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"I've just been notified that a very dangerous storm will be occurring shortly, and that people and they're Pokémon should stay inside."

"Thank you for letting us know, Nurse Joy." Clemont said.

"But what about Serena? Maybe she did get lost, and thats why shes not back... I'm going to look for her!" Ash shouted. Before Clemont and Bonnie could even say anything, Ash was out the door.

Serena's P.O.V

It's pouring buckets of rain now, and I'm soaked, head to toe. I see a bench, so I sit down. There's not even a store I can take shelter in, every store is closed at this time of night. I regret going out on my own. I wish I was at the Pokémon Center with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. I bet they're worried sick about me. Then, I see a figure running towards me. Great, what's next? Is this person gonna steal me? I'm scared, so I put my head down. I can now feel the presence of the person in front of me. The person grabs my hand.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

I look up. I'm shocked to see standing in front of me is Ash. Then I feel my face heat up.

"Ash..." Thats all I can manage to say.

Then he pulls me up off the bench into a hug.

"I was so worried about you, Serena..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, as long as you're safe."

Then he pulls away from the hug.

"Huh." He says.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just think you're really pretty."

...Did he just say that? About me? I feel my face heat up even more. I looked down, because I was so embarrassed. But he tilted my head back up.

"I love you, Serena."

This is not in any shape or form possible. Really. I must be dreaming. He did not just say that. Then he kissed me. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"I love you too." I said. I'm just gonna go with the flow. He then grabbed my hand and locked his fingers with mine.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center now." He said. And so we did. When we got there, We told Clemont and Bonnie everything. Then, I got changed into my pajamas. I got a notebook and a pen out from my bag and started writing a story. This is how I started it.

"Sometimes I wonder what life is. Life contains many of things. Happiness, sadness, anger, boredom, and my personal favorite- Love. Of course I have someone that I love dearly but that doesn't mean they love me back." I read that out of a book once.

~End~

So, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know! Stay amazing :D 


End file.
